


It's All Been Done

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [5]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-04
Updated: 2001-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?"

Randi looked up annoyed at being interrupted in her not working. "What do you..." She trailed off as she spotted the man who was speaking. "What can I do for you sir?"

He nodded mostly to himself, "I'm looking for a Kerry...I think it is Weaver. She works here, maybe a nurse?"

Randi burst out laughing, then quickly composed herself when she got a shooting glare from Luka. "Sorry, I think that I just saw her. May I ask why you would like to see her? Business or pleasure." Another stare was shot by Luka who decided to take control of this situation before Randi learned enough information to fuel the gossip mill for five years.

Luka walked over and stuck out one of his hands, "Hello, I'm Dr. Kovac, how can I help you?"

The man turned his attention to the tall male doctor, "I wondered if there was a Kerry Weaver working here?"

oOOOOo

Kerry and Kim were walking into the lounge, "Kim, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this at all. I mean, parents, sister, dog, cats. I'm definitely nervous about tonight."

Kim smiled, "It will be fine I tell you. They already know more about you than you do."

Kerry winced, "That isn't making me any less nervous you know. What time do you get off, no, never mind, I know what time you get off. I just don't want to see you go back up to the Psych floor yet."

Kim hugged Kerry briefly then spoke, "I think that is one of the nicest things that you have said to me. But alas, we both have jobs to do, right chief?"

Kerry barely restrained herself from going totally out of character and sticking her tongue out at Kim. Luckily for her Luka chose this instant to interrupt them. "Kerry, there is someone out here who would like a moment of your time."

Kim slowly slipped out as Kerry furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay," then with a bit of humor said, "He doesn't look killer like does he?"

Luka shook his head and let the man back into the room. The man just stood there with his mouth opening and closing without any words coming out. Kerry decided to take control of the situation, "Hi, I'm Kerry, you were looking for me?"

The man finally spoke, "You're beautiful."

Kerry didn't know exactly how to take this. "Are you looking for some medical attention."

The man didn't seem to be able to form any of his own thoughts, but he answered her question. "No...no I'm a doctor."

Kerry nodded a bit condescendingly, "Would you like to sit down?"

The man nodded and then gasped when he saw Kerry's crutch. "You have a crutch..."

Kerry nodded again and led the man to one of chairs in the lounge. "What's your name doctor?"

The man closed his eyes, as if thinking about this question, "Dr. Michael Leonard. Are you a doctor?"

Kerry smiled, "That's what it says on my coat. Now...what..."

Malucci came into the lounge, "Chief, are you still on? I have a question."

Kerry looked up, "Could you give me a minute Dave? I'll be right there." Dave nodded and left the room. "So, Dr. Leonard, what can I do for you?"

Michael took a deep breath, "Please call me Michael. After all, I am your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry looked at Michael open mouthed not a sound coming out. Now it was his turn to be the talkative one. "I know that you probably think that I am crazy or something. But actually I am your twin brother."

Kerry stuttered, "Your, your parents?"

Michael looked down, "They're dead. I'm sorry."

Kerry sat down heavily, "Why..." Then she suddenly realized that she was still on duty, and slowly pulled herself together. "You wouldn't mind coming back in five hours? I...need to finish my shift here."

Michael got up with Kerry, "I understand. I'll be back."

oOOOOo

When Kim came down after their shifts were over Kerry was practically bursting with the news, "You will never guess who I met today."

Kim thought, "The Pope?" Kerry's nose wrinkled at this, "No, hmm...Gia? No, Dale Jr? Okay, I give up."

Kerry shook her head, "My brother."

Kim looked confused, "I thought you were an only child."

Kerry shook her head, "No, he says he is my birth brother. And twin to boot. Um...do you mind if he kind of also is there when I meet your family. I...I need to see if he really is my brother."

Kim put her hands up, "Ker, it is your apart..."

Kerry shook her head, "No, it is ours. So, you don't mind then. I really hope that he is..." she took a deep breath, "...and not just a con artist or anything like that."

Kim and Kerry picked up all their various folders, briefcase, and binders and coffee cups and went out to meet Michael. Kim also gasped when she saw him. To herself she mumbled, "Yeah, duh."

Kerry walked over to Michael, "Hi." Michael handed Kerry some Forget-me-not flowers. "Umm...thank you. These are beautiful."

Michael blushed the color of his hair, "They were all I could find. I guess Chicago isn't the Boston Flower Market." Both Kerry and Kim looked at Michael confused, "Never mind. Should I...follow in my car?"

Kerry nodded, "We don't live too far away from here. Oh, I totally forgot. Michael, this is Dr. Kim Legaspi, my partner. Kim, this is Michael...Leonard."

Kim and Michael shook hands, "It is nice to meet you Mike. You bear a strong resemblance to Kerry here."

Michael looked around nervously, "Would you mind if we did this at your apartment?" Kerry nodded her agreement, and Kim just shook her head and mouthed to herself, 'It's genetic.'"

oOOOOo

Kim had decided to get changed into something a little more comfortable to meet her parents. And since all she had promised Kerry was no sweats, she came downstairs to hear the two siblings talking animatedly, wearing her most comfortable (almost white) blue jeans, and a lavender t-shirt that said, "different, but good" on the front and "no, wake me." Kim didn't remember ever buying it, but Kerry had also said that she had never seen it before Kim moved in. It was very comfortable though, and had quickly become her favorite t-shirt.

She came into the kitchen a little uncertain. She didn't know how Mike would take the news that Kerry was going out with a woman. She shouldn't have worried though. Kerry took a small break from stirring whatever they were having for dinner and gave Kim a quick peck on the mouth. "Mike was just telling me that he too is a Psychiatrist. Isn't that just such a coincidence."

Kim nodded distractedly, peering into the pot that Kerry was still stirring. "Aren't you going to stir that into oblivion."

Kerry chuckled, "Says the woman who can burn peas. Frozen peas."

Kim turned Kerry around, nearly getting a face full of white sauce, "Well Ker, I was a bit distracted."

Michael decided that he had better make his presence known, "So, how long have you two been together? Ten...twenty years?"

Kim hunched over in gales of laughter. Kerry meanwhile just got red, "Um...no Michael, only a few months actually." Kerry slapped Kim's laughing behind with a towel, "But I have known this one for three years. What...is so funny Kim?"

Kim couldn't answer she was still laughing so hard. Michael spoke up, "Probably nervous."

This shut Kim up fast, "I am NOT nervous. So, have you two done all your twin bonding rituals? Can you read each other's minds now?"

Kerry smiled into her pan, "I guess you could say that. Michael is single."

Kim smiled as she took a seat next to Michael at the kitchen table, "Ah, so Yenta, are you ready to meet the parents?"

Kerry shrugged, not as nervous as she had been before. "I figure, nothing could surprise me as much as meeting my long lost twin brother."

Kim just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The door bell rang, and Kerry squared herself towards the door and slowly opened it. "Hello, Mr., Mrs. Legaspi, please come in."

Kerry was the perfect hostess, collecting their jackets and hanging them up, asking if they wanted something to drink before dinner, and leading them into the living room. "This is my brother, Michael Leonard, Mrs. Legaspi."

Pam stared down her daughter, "Kim told us nothing of a brother. Did you Kim?"

Kim held her hands up, "Hey, don't look at me. This was like breaking news to me about two hours ago."

Pam smiled, "Well, I'll let it go this time. And Kerry dear, please call me Pam. And this is Tom."

Kerry shook Tom's hand. He chuckled, "It is nice to finally have another normal sized person in the family." Kerry blushed at this. But it was true that Kim got her height from her mother. Her father, although he exuded presence, was only about five feet six inches tall.

Kim looked around a little uncomfortable as Kerry laughed, "Do you think that dinner is ready yet?"

Kerry looked up at a clock on the wall and tilted her head back and forth. "Probably, should we adjourn to the table?"

No one need a second calling. And if it hadn't been rude to do so, the three Legaspi's would have been there with their knives and forks held in their hands already. Kerry chuckled to herself as she entered the kitchen to get the Fettuccini Alfredo.

oOOOOo

It was after dinner and the Legaspis were sharing embarrassing stories about Kim as a little girl. It was only when they got to the bath time stories that Kim called it a night. Pam chuckled at this, but both parents acquiesced. Michael also bowed out of the rest of the evening. Claiming tiredness with just a bit too much of a twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that Kim had seen coming from Kerry on more than one occasion. She shook her head, this man was definitely Kerry's brother.

At the same time they spoke when everyone had finally cleared the apartment. "What do you think."

They laughed and Kim started again, "So, what do you think about my parents, the baby stories notwithstanding."

Kerry laughed, "Hey, I liked your baby stories." Kerry gave Kim a kiss on the tip of her nose, "And your parents. As crazy as they were. How about you. In your professional judgment, do you think Michael is my brother."

Kim tilted her head in thought, "What do you think? Don't look at me like that. I mean it seriously, not in a psychologist sort of way."

Kerry leaned back against Kim, "I do, I mean, I admit that I didn't see the resemblance at the beginning, but that was because I wasn't looking for it. Plus, he just seems so much like me that it is scary. So, are we going to keep getting to know these crazy people called family."

Kim smiled and kissed the top of Kerry's head, "We've done it before, and we'll do it again. For as long as we can stand it...then...we'll quit our jobs and book ourselves adjoining white  
bouncy rooms. How does that sound?"

Kerry closed her eyes, "Joined by a bathroom?"

Kim chuckled, "With a hair dryer and everything."

"I could do that."


End file.
